The objective of this collaborative clinical research effort is to define improved methods of treatment for bladder carcinoma through studies of different aspects of clinical management. The studies are carried out in several institutions simultaneously according to well-designed protocols. A central laboratory is responsible for the collection, classification and analysis of pathologic and cytologic material. All data are collected, organized and analyzed in a central statistical office. In each participating institution, the following areas are being studied; assessment and characterization of systemic chemotherapy in patients with metastatic bladder carcinoma; the role of topical chemotherapy (prevention of recurrence) in patients with completely resected low-stage bladder lesions; and advantages of systemic chemotherapy as adjuvant to radiation therapy and cystectomy to localized invasive bladder cancer.